paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah and the New Boy
Sarah was in the garden of the lookout, crying. She had just lost her eighth-grade friend to leukemia. Chase tried tapping her, but couldn't do so. Suddenly, a German Shepherd-Rottweiler mix came running up to her. "Ellie, no!" A boy cried out, causing Sarah to flinch. Sarah whimpered. The boy glanced at her, and asked, "You ok?" He looked at her confusingly. She sniffled, "*sniff* No, I'm not!" The boy sat down beside her, and put his arm around her. The boy only sighed. The girl snuggled close to the boy. He finally said, "My name is Keagan Maher. What's your name?" The girl said, "My name is Sarah Louis." Ryder went to the garden of the lookout. He saw Keagan and Sarah huddled up under a tree. Skye and Chase walked up. Charice was playing near Keagan and Sarah's tree. "Agh!! Charice!! WATCH OUT!!!" Sarah yelled in panic. Keagan flinched. Charice skidded to a stop. Marsha was in utter laughter. She couldn't stop laughing! Marshall had to calm her down. All of a sudden, Sarah passed out... Keagan held her head. He saw Sarah's eyes gently closed. "Achoo!" She sneezed. Keagan once again flinched. Sia trotted up. "Where's Sarah?" Sia asked. Rubble came tumbling in. Poor Keagan's brown eyes began tearing up. "Wake up, Sarah. Please." Keagan sobbed. A tear rolled down his cheek, and fell on her face. Sarah gently woke up. Ryder glanced at the two teens all huddled up. Sarah saw that Keagan was crying. She gently touched his tearstained face, and all of a sudden... She kissed him! Keagan started to blush. Ryder saw him blush, and started to laugh hard. Keagan scowled at him. "Ryder!! Stop laughing! It's embarrassing!" Keagan said irritatedly. Just then... A younger boy came sprinting in! He was carrying a chihuahua in his sweater. "Hi, Keagan!" The boy said excitedly. "Liam? Is that you?" Keagan asked in confusion. The chihuahua started to yap in excitement. "Sydney, stop!" Liam said in irritation. Both Keagan and Liam got very irritated with Sydney's yapping. "Keagan, Liam, Ellie, Sydney! Time to get ready to go to the beach!" A woman's voice called out. "Coming, Mom!" Keagan called back. Sarah tilted her head. "Who was that?" She asked. "That was Mom..." Keagan said in embarrassment. Sarah started laughing quietly. Suddenly... Keagan began TICKLING her!! Sarah screeched. Ryder had to laugh. Chase began howling with laughter. Then... A yawn was heard from Sarah. She began to close her eyes gently. Keagan also yawned. His mother carried him into the lookout. Sarah was carried in by Ryder. They were placed in bed. Sarah snuggled close to Keagan. Then, they were both asleep. Liam was chasing Ellie around the lookout. "Liam! Sh! Keep it down!" Ryder whispered sternly. Ellie was just sitting down now. "Why?" Liam asked in confusion. "Keagan and Sarah are asleep." Keagan's mother replied. "Oh..." Liam said in embarrassment. Ryder went up to Keagan and Sarah's room. Keagan was awake. Sarah was still asleep. Keagan grabbed Sydney, and placed him beside her. Sydney began licking Sarah's face. In an instant, Sarah woke up. Keagan saw Sarah wide awake, and he gazed into her bonnie brown eyes. Keagan's curly hair was getting into his face. He moved the curls out of his face. Sarah was starting to feel sleepy again. This time, Keagan didn't yawn. Ryder went to the briefing room. His mother went up to the briefing room as well. Ryder's eyes were teary. Keagan went to the briefing room and saw Ryder crying. Sarah was looking for Keagan. Then she saw Keagan and Ryder. Ryder ran to his room. Keagan saw Sarah, teary eyed. He walked up to her. Liam tapped Keagan's shoulder. Keagan flinched. "Liam! *sniffle* Don't do that!" Keagan sniffled. Liam tilted his head. Keagan's brown eyes were teary. Sarah gasped. Keagan bolted to his room. Ryder came out of his room. His face was tearstained. Suddenly... Sarah fainted! Ryder and Keagan sprinted towards her. Sarah's face was tearstained. Keagan suddenly started to cry uncontrollably. Ryder looked at Keagan, who was shaking, with every breath. Sarah was shaking as well. Ryder had to hold onto her. Poor Keagan ran to his room, and cried into his pillow. Ryder carried Sarah into Keagan's room. She was awake now. Keagan's face was red and totally tearstained. Sarah sat up. Then, she was told some very devastating news. Her mother was in an incident. Keagan gasped. Sarah was now the one who was crying uncontrollably. She shook in every breath. Keagan's mother tried holding her hand, but Sarah threw her off. Ryder called his dad, and he was on his way to the lookout. Keagan's dad was busy with a meeting. Sarah was really shaking. Ryder saw that one of Sarah's knees were bloody. Keagan was on her right side. It was Sarah's right knee that was bloody. Keagan grabbed a bandage, and placed it on her knee. She stopped shaking now. Sarah was breathing steadily, and her heartbeat was regular. Keagan rubbed her hand, and she fell asleep, and sighed. Keagan carried Sarah into her room. Ryder grabbed a blanket, and placed it on her. Charice was playing in Sarah's room. Ellie gasped. She ushered Charice out of the room, and she hopped onto her bed. Sia quietly jumped up onto the bed. Keagan was holding Sydney. Liam was holding Ellie's leash. Then... Keagan jumped to a scream! Liam, Ryder, Ellie, Sia, Charice, And all the other pups were wondering where the scream came from. Desirée peeked into her room. Sarah screamed again. The scream came from Sarah! Liam darted into Sarah's room, and saw that Sarah's face turned pale! Keagan felt her head. She had a fever. Desirée entered with a cold cloth. Ryder went to the briefing room, and had a conference with his dad. Keagan placed the cloth on her face. Sarah was waking up. She stared at Desirée, and glanced at Keagan. Ryder picked Solo up, and carried the big shepherd to the girl's room. Solo was with Saria, at the veterinary clinic. Saria was getting an ultrasound to see how her unborn pup was doing. Charice was going to be a big sister! Keagan and Liam went to the beach to clear their minds. "Keagan?" Sarah asked shyly. Desirée went to go look for her sons. Keagan and Liam were playing with a volleyball. "Keagan, Liam! Time to go!" Desirée called out. "Coming, Mom!" Keagan and Liam both called back in unison. The two boys sprinted back towards the lookout. "Achoo! *snif*" The girl sneezed and sniffled. Desirée told Dave that Sarah's mother went on patrol, but never returned. Sarah was in her room, just reading a book. Sarah had a devotion for reading. Keagan smiled, as she kept reading. Her soft brown eyes were focused on the book she was reading. Sarah gasped. She went to a suspenseful part in her book. Desiree grinned at the girl. Then, Keagan's face became serious. A girl named Natasha was following him. Desiree gave Sarah a worried frown. Sarah's eyes widened, as she read another suspenseful segment of her book. Keagan returned his mother's frown. Sarah didn't like being frowned upon, but looked up into his tense brown eyes. Dave was busy fixing a busted laptop in his office. Suddenly, Sarah fell asleep! She was still holding the book she was reading! Keagan decided to wake her up. "Sarah. Wake up." He said, tapping her shoulder. Then, she woke up with a SCREAM. This made Keagan flinch completely! He darted behind a bush, and stayed there for a while. Desiree sprinted towards her, and holds her as if she was 2 again. Sarah was breathing heavily. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Tears flooded her eyes, as she cried hysterically. Desiree held her hand, and calmed her down. Charice, Sarah's German Shepherd pup, was running around the lookout. Ellie chased after her. Sydney was lying down in a pen. Ryder was tuning up his ATV. Chase was looking down at his paws, frowning. Skye trotted over. The Cockapoo smiled at the German Shepherd. Liam walked over to the bush, where his brother was hiding, and tapped his dark, curly locks. "I can see you, dummy..." Liam said in an almost angry tone. The older boy scowled. Liam smirked. Sarah was still sleeping. Desiree entered her room, and tapped her shoulder. Sarah let out a small grunt followed by a whimper. Category:Crying Category:Keagan x Sarah